orkfiafandomcom-20200215-history
Research
Doing research is a team effort. Research points (rps) are generated by Laboratories, and it is most effective if all tribes in the alliance have laboratories. All tribes invest their rps simultaneously. The elder can then purchase science using those same rps. How Does Research Work? You can have 0 to 25 percent Research in any branch. The amount of research you get in exchange for your rps is determined by the amount of rps relative to your alliance's size. 14.4 Research points per acre (RPA) yields 25% research in a branch. This means that if your alliance is a total of 60000 acres, you need a total of 864000 rps. But if your alliance is only 15000 acres, you need only 216000 rps. In the following table you can see how much research per acre (RPA) you need to get a certain research percentage: How long does it take to generate enough rps? That depends on the amount of laboratories the tribes in your alliance run. Assuming each tribe runs 30% laboratories, the alliance as a whole generates 0.3 RPA per month. As 14.4/0.3=48, you can get a maxed branch of Research in a mere two days! Decay Of course Research does not last forever. It is rather hard to reflect the process of technological innovation in a game. In Alliances at War, the edge the science gives you over other alliances simply slowly disappears, or decays. This decay is modified by two factors, alliance size and the amount of research points invested. Each month, 0.05*Acres + 0.007*rps of rps decay. You can easily calculate what this means for your own alliance. Here is an example: Your alliance has 20000 acres, and your elder sees you have 7 RPA left. This means a total of 140000 rps. The decay is therefore 0.05*20000 + 0.007*140000 rps. That's 1000 decay due to size and 980 due to rps. Decay: 0.05*Land + 0.007*Research Points Coordinating your research investment Obviously, research can be a rewarding investment - use it well! But remember that research is a team effort. Also remember to consider how much RPA you want. The more RPA you have, the faster your rps decay, so consider your choice well! If you wish to have as much science as possible for as long as possible, you should invest 20 RPA. This is the absolute maximum in any branch. It is therefore possible to have invested a total of 40 RPA over two branches. Running 20 RPA is not very efficient though. First, 14.4 RPA already gives the full bonuses and the extra RPA only accelerate the process of decay, even though it'll take longer for everything to decay. Second, 20 RPA is the absolute maximum. So if your alliance loses acres, they lose any research points that are left on top of 20 RPA. Also remember that it is better to invest all rps in one branch of 14.4 RPA rather than two branches of 7.2 RPA. After all, there is a basic decay based on your alliance's size - and this decay counts for both branches. This means you lose an extra 0.05*acres of rps per month. Now check the bonuses each branch of science gives! Combat and Growth. Summary for elders Research is an important asset which improves your chances in the dangerous world of Alliances at War. Use it, and use it well. Here is a short summary of how you can get science: #Have all your tribes run 30% labs or more. #Make sure they do not invest their rps until you want them to. #Make them all invest their rps at about the same time. #Purchase the desired research branch. Remember that it is better to maximize one branch rather than split it in two branches. Category:Alliances Category:Basics Category:Research